Guet Apens La chapitre caché Director's cut
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Le chapitre 19 de ma fiction Guet Apens, rating M. Ce qu'a vraiment voulu vous dire son auteur sans avoir osé le faire...Public averti seulement !


**Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate  
****_Vous qui entrez, laissez toute espérance_ (Dante Alighieri _La divine comédie_)**

Autre passage choisi :

« Je ne mourus pas, et ne restai pas vivant :  
juge par toi-même, si tu as fleur d'intelligence,  
ce que je devins, sans mort et sans vie. » (_Inf._, XXXIV, 25-27)

**Bref, voilà la version "director's cut" de mon chapitre 19 de Guet-Apens. J'ai décidé de le mettre en "histoire bonus" pour éviter de devoir passer en rating "M" sur l'ensemble de ma fic.**

**Je vous préviens, il peut être jugé très difficile pour un public non averti, même si de nos jours les "jeunes" sont certainement plus avertis des choses de la vie et de certaines réalités que nous adultes ne le pensons.**

**Tout commentaire est bien sûr le bienvenu. Je suis désolée pour la répétition, mais c'est le moyen le plus pratique que j'ai trouvé.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Tout s'éclaire (2e partie)**

Soudain, ce qui turlupinait Mustang depuis des heures lui sauta aux yeux. Il chercha frénétiquement dans les papiers devant lui jusqu'à trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

Depuis plusieurs jours c'était là, écrit en toutes lettres ! Comment n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ?! Quel imbécile il faisait !

Mustang décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro du Hard Eight. Jack décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

« Le Hard Eight j'écoute.

« Jack, c'est Roy. Dis moi, j'ai une ou deux questions à te poser.

« C'est concernant ton affaire ? Je croyais que tu avais attrapé le coupable.

« J'ai juste besoin de quelques précisions.

« Vas-y, poses tes questions.

« Tu as dit à Riza que ce soir là, le type portait un col roulé. Tu es formel ?

« Ouaip, tout à fait, ça m'a surpris parce qu'il ne faisait pas un temps à porter un col roulé.

« C'est vrai. Je me souviens qu'il faisait plutôt chaud ce soir là.

« Y'a quelque chose qui cloche ?

« Non, non. C'est juste un truc qui semble ne pas coller.

« Ah bon. En tout cas, je suis bien content que tu ais chopé ce salopard. Tu sais, Jézabel c'était une gentille fille et je crois qu'elle en pinçait sérieux pour toi.

« Bah, elle savait que ce qui s'était passé entre nous n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait l'habitude des histoires sans lendemain.

« Tu es vraiment aveugle toi quand tu t'y mets. Jézabel était amoureuse de toi. Et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il en est de même pour ta si charmante collègue. Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas t'en rendre compte. Bon c'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

Roy lui répondit d'un air absent et raccrocha.

Jack certifiait que l'ishbal portait un col roulé, alors comment Eric Vaughan avait-il pu voir les tatouages dans son cou ce même soir ?

Une seule explication cohérente à cela : Vaughan avait menti.

Soit il avait bien vu un homme sans le distinguer correctement, soit il n'avait vu personne la nuit du meurtre de Jézabel. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi leur avoir donné la description de l'ishbal qui l'avait attaqué. Car Mustang était formel, celui qui l'avait agressé était bel et bien l'homme qui se trouvait actuellement à l'hôpital.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? C'était incompréhensible.

A moins que… oui, si on prenait l'affaire sous un autre angle, tout apparaissait sous un jour nouveau. La lumière commençait à se faire dans son esprit. Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient les unes après les autres.

Eric Vaughan connaissait bien Jézabel puisque c'était sa voisine. Et connaissant la jeune femme, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils aient eu une aventure. Après tout Vaughan était un morceau de choix avec sa gueule de jeune premier.

Peut-être avait-il été rejeté après avoir été froidement consommé et ne l'avait-il pas supporté. Il avait peut-être décidé de se venger en tuant Jézabel.

Mais lui, que venait-il faire là-dedans ?

Et puis, soudain tout prit forme dans son esprit, comme une illumination il devinait le cours des événements, le pourquoi et le comment : Jézabel avait du coucher avec Vaughan comme elle le faisait avec tant d'autres, insouciante des sentiments qu'il pouvait nourrir à son égard.

Lui-même en avait fait de même avec Jézabel. Il n'avait recherché qu'une aventure d'un soir pour tromper sa solitude sans s'inquiéter de savoir si cela avait une autre importance pour elle.

Et elle était tombée amoureuse. Vaughan avait du le découvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sa haine avait dû être à la hauteur de sa déception pour qu'il en arrive à la tuer et à abandonner le corps dans son lit pour le faire accuser, faisant ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Combien de temps, d'énergie et de patience cela avait dû lui prendre…

Sauf que son plan avait en partie échoué puisque grâce à l'aide de Riza et des autres le corps avait été découvert ailleurs.

Mais là encore, Vaughan avait fait preuve d'un esprit vif en prévoyant un plan de secours. Il avait sciemment laissé des indices pour détourner l'attention et faire accuser l'ishbal à sa place. Il avait du le rencontrer avant et en faire son joker en cas de problème. D'abord en laissant le médaillon du dieu Ishbala dans son lit bien caché entre les lattes, ensuite en donnant sa description lors de son témoignage.

Et ce jeu de piste avait fonctionné à merveille puisque le lièvre était à présent à l'hôpital avec trois balles fichées dans le corps et une accusation de meurtre sur la personne de Jézabel et une autre d'agression sur un alchimiste.

Il fallait reconnaître que Vaughan n'avait pas manqué de sang froid en allant jusqu'à se présenter ici pour faire sa déposition.

Il avait même été jusqu'à lui demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà rencontrés avant !

Comme il avait bien dû rire du tour qu'il lui jouait !

Mais trop confiant, il avait fallu qu'il en fasse trop en donnant une description très détaillée de l'homme qu'il avait soi-disant aperçu portant le corps de Jézabel.

Sa vengeance s'était donc accomplie à moitié. Jézabel était bien morte, mais lui Mustang était passé au travers des mailles du filet.

Il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher, il espérait que ce fut Riza qui revenait, mais ce n'était que Havoc. Une sourde inquiétude monta en lui. Un mauvais pressentiment.

Riza n'était pas revenue depuis la fin de matinée.

Riza après laquelle Vaughan avait couru pour lui donner son numéro de téléphone, avec laquelle il avait flirté sans vergogne devant lui, l'invitant à boire un verre…

Riza qui avait disparu.

Bon Dieu, il aurait dû savoir que quel que soit son état d'esprit, Riza était trop professionnelle pour s'absenter du bureau comme ça, sans prévenir personne.

Il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Roy eut la certitude qu'elle était en danger. Il se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil et courut à la porte.

« Havoc. On s'est trompé. C'est Vaughan le coupable ! »

Havoc se précipita à sa suite. Roy lui cria presque dessus :

« Il faut le retrouver, je suis sûr qu'il s'en est pris à Riza. »

* * *

Riza regardait Eric. 

Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et ses habits étaient complètements fripés. Son sourire n'avait plus rien de charmant et ses yeux brillaient de la fièvre engendrée par sa folie.

Comment avait-elle pu le trouver attirant lors de leur première rencontre ?

La voix de Vaughan l'arracha à son inspection : « J'ai terminé. Tout du moins avec le tableau. »

Il reposa sa palette et ses pinceaux.

« Maintenant, il est grand temps que je m'occupe du modèle. »

La lueur de terreur qui passa dans le regard de Riza lui arracha un sourire carnassier. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peur et son désir s'en trouvait décuplé. Même tuer Jézabel ne l'avait pas autant excité. Tout s'était passé trop vite.

Mais là, il avait tout son temps et il comptait bien apprécier chaque instant passé avec Riza. Il n'aurait de cesse que de céder à toutes ses pulsions, donnant réalité à ses fantasmes.

« Tu as été une mauvaise fille Riza. Tu as refusé mes invitations mais tu as passé plusieurs nuits avec ton Colonel. As-tu pris du plaisir avec lui ? Est-il si doué que cela ? Enfin quoiqu'il t'ait fait, je t'assure que ce ne sera rien comparé à ce que je vais te faire. »

Il commença à ôter ses vêtements.

« Je vais faire payer Mustang pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Puisqu'il m'a pris Jézabel, je vais te prendre à lui. N'est-ce pas un échange équitable ? »

Riza aurait voulu hurler, mais seul un borborygme sortit de ses lèvres.

« Oh, tu retrouves ta voix ? T'en mieux, je compte bien t'entendre crier. Je vais t'avouer un secret. Grâce à la drogue que je t'ai fait prendre, tu ne te souviendras absolument de rien de ce qui ce sera passé ici entre ces murs. Je vais donc te laisser la vie sauve. Bien sûr, je compte m'amuser avec toi et sans doute je laisserai quelques traces de mon passage sur ton corps, parce que pour cette première fois, je compte en profiter au maximum. Mais tu ne sauras pas qui t'auras fait ça ni comment, et bien sûr tu ne pourras rien prouver. Après tout personne ne m'a soupçonné pour le meurtre de Jézabel et maintenant que votre coupable se trouve à l'hôpital, me voila définitivement tranquille. »

Eric commença à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Riza.

« Donc comme je te disais, tu resteras en vie. Mais chaque fois que je le souhaiterai, il me suffira de t'injecter un peu de cette drogue et je ferai de toi ma chose, je te prendrai autant de fois qu'il me fera plaisir, au nez et à la barbe de ton cher Colonel. »

Finalement, Vaughan lâcha son pantalon qui tomba à ses pieds, révélant son érection. Il était à présent complètement nu.

« Le comble de l'ironie sera que peut-être tu tomberas enceinte. Mais est-ce que ce sera l'enfant de Mustang ou le mien ? »

* * *

Havoc conduisait à tombeau ouvert. L'un comme l'autre sentait l'urgence. Dieu seul savait ce que Vaughan avait fait de Riza ! 

Elle était absente depuis près de cinq heures. C'était plus qu'assez.

Les pensées de Roy fusaient à cent à l'heure. Devaient-ils se rendre chez lui pour découvrir Riza nue, morte, dans son lit ? Ou bien se rendre chez elle ? Ou alors aller chez Vaughan ?

Si jamais il avait fait mal à Riza ou pire… Il allait tuer ce fils de chien !

D'après ce qu'il pouvait deviner du paysage qui défilait, ils allaient chez Vaughan. Havoc avait certainement plus la tête sur les épaules que lui en ce moment. Pour sa part, les sentiments prenaient totalement possession de son esprit. Seul comptait retrouver Riza saine et sauve.

C'était idiot, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse mourir en croyant qu'il s'était moqué d'elle.

Il avait envie d'hurler.

Havoc se gara dans un crissement de pneus et ils bondirent tous deux hors du véhicule.

Roy frappa de toutes ses forces sur la porte d'entrée en hurlant : « Vaughan, ouvrez ! »

Aucune réponse ne leur vint. Roy s'écarta d'un pas et projeta son pied dans la porte qui vola en éclats.

Sans attendre, lui et Havoc s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, hurlant les noms de Vaughan et Hawkeye, retournant chaque pièce, en vain.

Un abîme de désespoir s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Roy. Le monde commença à tourner devant ses yeux.

Une voix leur parvint de l'entrée : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Havoc se précipita vers le nouveau venu.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme déglutit à la vue de leur uniforme et de l'arme qu'Havoc tenait toujours à la main.

« J'habite juste à côté. J'ai entendu un grand bruit, alors je suis venu voir.

« Nous cherchons Eric Vaughan. L'avez-vous vu ?

« Non, pas depuis ce matin lorsqu'il est parti. Il est peut-être à son atelier.

« Son atelier ? » L'espoir renaissait en Roy.

« Oui, Vaughan est artiste peintre, il a un atelier un peu plus haut dans la rue. Je peux vous y conduire si vous voulez.

« Très bien, on y va. »

* * *

Eric s'avançait sur le lit au-dessus de Riza. Elle redressa un tout petit peu sa tête pour le regarder à travers ses larmes ramper sur elle. 

Impossible de lui échapper, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger, ou si peu...

Eric lui écarta les jambes, et remonta sur leur longueur en y passant la langue. Riza pouvait sentir son membre dur pressé contre sa peau.

« Tu as une peau magnifique, c'est fou comme elle est douce. »

Méchamment, il lui mordit l'intérieur de sa cuisse, arrachant à Riza un sursaut et un premier gémissement de douleur.

Ravi de la réaction de la jeune femme et de la marque rouge qu'avaient produite ses dents sur sa peau laiteuse, il poursuivit son chemin plus haut, la mordant de nouveau à la hanche ce qui fit crier de nouveau Riza, qui mue par une nouvelle force née de sa terreur, réussit à lever son bras pour repousser son assaillant.

Malheureusement son répit ne fut que de courte durée. Eric se redressa plus furieux et excité que jamais et lui flanqua une baffe qui manqua lui décrocher la mâchoire. Poussé par la rage, il lui enserra le cou et écrasa sa trachée.

Riza luttait pour trouver de l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau alors qu'elle perdait peu à peu connaissance.

Il se pencha alors sur son buste et mordit violemment dans un sein.

La douleur fut si violente que cette fois ce fut un hurlement que Riza poussa avant de manquer de s'évanouir. Le monde devint obscurité et elle choisit de se replier dans son esprit pour échapper à ce que comptait lui faire subir Vaughan.

_Le visage de Roy apparut, puis le son de sa voix…_

Vaughan ne put se contenir plus longtemps, la souffrance de Riza le dopait complètement, et d'excitation il éjacula violemment, maculant le ventre de Riza de son sperme.

D'abord surpris de sa vive réaction, il éclata de rire puis entreprit d'étaler consciencieusement sa semence sur le ventre et les seins de Riza.

…_Sa main qui passe dans ses cheveux et qui descend dans son cou, le long de son épaule, contourne délicatement son sein et parcoure le chemin de son corps jusqu'à contourner sa hanche pour l'attirer plus près de lui._

Finalement il termina par s'essuyer les doigts dans les cheveux épars de Riza. Puis, juste pour le plaisir et pour raviver ses ardeurs, il lui donna une nouvelle volée de gifles.

_Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il pouvait être aussi doux._

« Regarde ma chérie, l'effet que tu me fais ! Il est grand temps que tu en profites un peu. »

Vaughan se redressa et écarta violemment les cuisses de Riza pour se placer correctement, prenant son sexe tendu dans sa main pour mieux le diriger, bien décidé à assouvir tous ses caprices…

« Tu es prêtes ? Je vais t'envoyer au Nirvana. »

Mais Riza était déjà loin, très loin… _Roy l'embrasse dans le cou et l'allonge doucement sur le lit…

* * *

_

Alors qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir la porte de l'atelier à la volée, Mustang et Havoc avaient vu Vaughan couché sur Riza prêt à la violer.

En une fraction de seconde, Havoc avait brandit son arme, visé et tiré la balle mortelle qui avait atteint Vaughan dans le cou, explosa la peau et les chairs, désolidarisant la tête du reste du corps, pour ressortir de l'autre côté précédée d'un geyser de sang qui éclaboussa les draps, Riza et le sol.

Comme au ralenti, le corps de Vaughan s'affala sur Riza.

Mustang se précipita et le repoussa d'une telle force qu'il chuta par terre près du lit. Il émettait des gargouillis alors que le sang jaillissait à gros bouillon de sa gorge déchiquetée.

Il eut un dernier râle puis mourut, ses yeux grands ouverts affichant une expression de surprise, les mains sur son cou comme pour colmater la plaie par laquelle sa vie s'était échappée.

* * *

**NdlA : to be continued on "Guet-Apens" chapitre 20**


End file.
